Fun Potion
by IsThereAGhost
Summary: What happens when Zelda takes a "fun potion," turning her from a responsible princess to a beach molester?   Enjoy and review! Don't own the Legend of Zelda. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! :D**

'_How do I get myself into these things?' _

Link was currently standing in the middle of a random beach, holding a pink surfboard and watching Zelda sprinting in random patterns, laughing loudly and beckoning Link to join her in the water.

Normally, cartwheeling with a bikini-clad Zelda was right up Link's ally, but he had put up with her for a _week _now, and it was really starting to get old… fast.

It had begun we he and Zelda were walking in Castle Town, looking at the different shops. A certain store had caught Zelda's attention, one that made potions out of chu-jelly. She had waltzed inside, and Link agreed to provide the chu-jelly and money for whatever potion she wanted to purchase.

She finally selected a potion that was supposed to relieve stress and make you a more "fun" person. Link had some doubts, but Zelda pulled out that puppy face she knew he couldn't resist, so he bought her the damn thing, watching worriedly as Zelda chugged it with a sour look on her elf face.

And now, here they were, on a beach.

In the past week alone, Zelda had freed all of the royal horses, sang a song to the Zora leader when she was supposed to be signing a peace treaty, _almost _done a strip tease for the Hylian guards, and annoyed Link far beyond his limit, dragging him to random places and making him do crazy, wild things with her.

Link sighed as she walked to the water, calling him to bring the surf board. She didn't know how to surf, but _he _did, so she insisted her teach her how. It had taken quite a lot of begging and bribing.

But he had to admit, it was worth it, really. Zelda, under the effects of the potion, had become a lot more- ahem- _freer _with herself. It had taken all of Link's will to stop her from stripping for the guards.

She had dressed very scantily all week, and the improvements were nice. Like now, for example, in her golden bathing suit. Zelda was rather long and thin, her skin very pale and smooth. The bathing suit was particularly revealing, and Link was having a hard to time keeping from staring at her. Zelda either didn't notice or care. She waited impatiently by the water's edge, laughing at Link's annoyed expression.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the damn princess could finally surf! She had laughed and giggled and flirted the whole entire lesson, aggravating Link to no end. Now, exhausted, Link collapsed on the hot sand, closing his eyes dejectedly. Zelda skipped to him, flinging water everywhere, dramatically flopping on the sand next to him. He sighed, trying to block out her loud laughter.

She finally stopped laughing, sitting up and staring at Link. He could feel her looking at him, but didn't open his eyes. Zelda's eyes ranked over Link's toned body, from his blond hair to his large feet. She noticed that he had a _lot _of scars, faded pink over his chest and arms. Unlike her, he was tanned all over.

Curiously, she ran her index finger over his hard stomach, where a particularly large scar was at.

Link's eyes snapped open at the contact, and he immediately sat up, yanking her hand away. She stared at him with wide blue eyes, questioning him. "Let's try to keep our hands to ourselves, okay there?"

He should've known better. After all, Zelda _was _a princess, very used to getting what she wanted.

"…Why?" Zelda reached over, tickling Link on the stomach, causing him to laugh and try to roll away. Finding his weakness, she jumped to her knees, tickling him as he tried to push her away. This proceeded until he finally grabbed both her arms, causing her fall. Right on him, as it would happen.

Neither breathed for a moment.

Link was thinking about the ass-beating her father was surely going to give him if he ever found out about this. And also… the feel of her chest against his. He could feel her heart beating through her thin bathing suit. It was going a million miles per second. _'Does she want me to let her go… or…?'_

Zelda, on the other hand, wasn't thinking at all. The potion seemed to have that effect- no thought in the poor victim's head. Only the idea of fun. And right now, _Link_ seemed fun to Zelda.

So, instead of awkwardly getting up like she would've a week ago, Zelda leaned down and pressed her lips against Link's roughly, tangling her fingers in his long hair and pressing herself against him.

It took a moment for Link to respond. Her lips were very soft, but pressed down so fiercely, it was a strange combination. After a moment, though, he _did _respond, locking his strong arms around her waist possessively and kissing her back. Zelda groaned her assent, almost purring at the rough contact.

It didn't really occur to her that she was basically grinding herself against him, and it didn't occur to him that he was doing the same. She could only feel his chapped lips against hers, and he could only feel her leg, pale legs twining themselves around his waist. It was pure instinct. No thought process.

Link, trying to obtain dominance, flipped Zelda underneath him, reconnecting their lips hurriedly.

Zelda was pleased at this new position. He supported most of his weight with his hands, but allowing himself to press against her lightly so she could feel him. Greedily, she let her hands explore his hard shoulders and torso, shivering in delight at the feeling of him touching almost every single part of her.

Of course, that was when the potion wore off.

Zelda, looking around groggily, gasped at what was happening, he brain finally catching up with her body. She sat up, looking at Link in alarm. He sat up too, staring at her in confusion, and then understanding. His face went bright red, and he looked at her apologetically.

Her face turned red, too, when she realized what she was wearing. She crossed her arms across her chest, looking Link in panic. He sighed, running over to grab a tunic from their beach bag.

While he was retrieving the clothing, Zelda remembered what she had done that week- singing to the Zora leader, stripping in front of the guards, molesting Link on the beach… _"Oh, goddess, why?"_

What she felt next was extreme thankfulness. All week long, with her crazy, fun-craving brain, she had been throwing herself at Link, practically begging him for trouble. And he had protected her from herself all week long, refusing to take advantage of her situation. _'He's such a good guy…'_

Link was not as noble as Zelda was thinking, though. What he was thinking was this: _'I'm going to get some more of that potion as soon as possible…' _

And he did.

**End! Haha, so random, enjoy and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided to follow up on Fun Potion since I got positive reviews. Enjoy!**_

Link was in quite a dilemma. And he wasn't one to say that lightly. Everyone in Hyrule knows that if _Link _thinks something is bad, then it has to be bad. After all, he did seal away the forces of darkness and all.

Ever since the incidence on the beach, he and Zelda had been extremely awkward with each other. She apologized to everyone for her behavior, and everyone mostly pinned it on "nerves about becoming queen."

Link was the only one who knew the truth- she had taken a "Fun Potion"- a drink which allowed her to become free of worry and totally crazy for a week. It had been a very long and tedious week for Link.

But now, he was missing the old Zelda dreadfully. The one who didn't blush scarlet… every time he happened to touch her. He would even take the crazy, fun-loving Zelda back if she would just relax.

So here he was, standing in front of a shady-looking shop in Castle Town. Dark gray smoke came out from the windows, which had dirty curtains covering them. A large sign said "Chu Jelly Potion Shop." A strong smell of burning rubber was hovering near the door. Link held his breath and walked into the small shop.

A small man with goggles on was behind the counter, smiling at Link creepily. He had maybe eight teeth at the most. "Welcome to the Chu Jelly Potion Shop! We make everything from healing potions to ones that will make you sing like an angel. What can I help you with?" Link passed a hand nervously through his hair, trying not to wince at the man's voice- it sounded like he was gasping for each breath.

"Uh… can I get a "Fun Potion," please? I have the red Chu jellies right here…" The man smiled, taking the jellies from Link and running behind the counter. He returned moments later with a bottle of dark liquid. Link paid and left quickly, feeling extremely guilty at what he was about to do, to his best friend, of all people.

One long horse ride later, he was at Hyrule's castle. He rode into the horse stables slowly, careful not to hit his head on the low ceiling. Zelda was leaning casually against the wall, obviously waiting for him there.

"Hey, Link. Where were you?" _With a Zora friend? Maybe a goron meeting? _Link struggled to come up with a believable excuse. "Uh… I was in Castle Town… at a friend's." Zelda raised her eyebrows but didn't comment on his guilty tone. "Oh… all right then. Daddy says we've got to join him for dinner tonight, okay? Sorry about that. I know that daddy can make you a bit, um, uncomfortable. But he says it's urgent."

Sighing, Link allowed Zelda to lead him to the castle's dining area by the hand. He _hated _eating dinner with Zelda's father. The King of Hyrule was always making obvious comments about how _nice _it would be if Zelda settled down, got married and had him some grandchildren. All the while he would be nudging Link.

So, one could see why Link was a bit anxious as he walked into the huge, golden dining hall and sat down at his usual place beside Zelda, two chairs down from the King. Zelda began chattering nervously to her father, who was looking serious and not at all like he usually did at dinnertime with his favorite guests.

"Link," the King finally said, "I have something I want to offer you." Zelda chewed nervously at her fingernails, glancing back and forth between her father and Link. "You see; our head Knight just died in battle. Hyrule's army has no general. And since you are considered a hero by the people of Hyrule…"

Link stared at the King in shock. Was he really offering him a position as the Leader of the Knights? Such an honor was usually only saved for those of noble birth… there was no way a simple hero like him could…

The King cleared his throat and slyly looked at Zelda. "And… as you know, a mere commoner cannot marry the princess… but the Leader of the Knights of Hyrule certainly could. Keep that in mind, my dear boy."

Now Link knew he was serious. Smiling, he stood from his chair and bowed to the King. "Sire… I accept your offer. I will start my duties as general of Hyrule tomorrow. Thank you for your generous offer…"

**Several Hours Later**

Zelda sat in her room, trying hard not to cry. Link was going to become a general. She should be over the moon with joy. And yet… all she felt was despair. She couldn't stand the thought of Link being a knight.

If she were honest, she would have to say it was because she didn't want Link to become busy. He would have to lead the Knights into every battle, train them five times a week, give monthly reports to the King, while before, all he did all day was train himself and spend every other second with Zelda and only Zelda. She didn't realize how much she enjoyed having Link all to herself. She didn't want to share now.

She was actually jealous of the Hylian knights, who would get to be with Link more than she would now.

_Link… _As if responding to her thoughts, Zelda heard a timid tapping on her bedroom window. Almost every night Link would climb in through her window and the two would either sneak out or just talk together.

She hurried and unlocked the window, helping Link inside. He sat down on her bed, looking extremely pleased with himself. "So… do you want to go anywhere tonight, Zelda?" "No, not tonight, Link."

He looked a bit disappointed. Perhaps he wanted to celebrate his new position with her or something. All she felt like doing with lying down and crying for a good long while. Apparently, her face showed it, because Link stopped smiling and stared at her in concern. "You seem a bit off. Is there anything wrong, Zelda?"

"No." "… Are you sure?" _No, I'm not sure! I don't want you to have a job and be busy and even more popular than you are right now! _"Yeah, Link. I'm fine. Congratulations, by the way. This is… great."

Not looking convinced, he hopped off her bed and walked over to her. "You look a little sick. Why don't you drink this? It'll help you to relax, ok?" Sighing, Zelda took the bottle he had pulled from his pocket and removed the cap. It smelled good, like flowers. Care not to spill it; she drank all of the think liquid.

It tasted good, too, like honey or ginger. "What was that, Link? It tasted delicious!" Now Link was frowning. He remembered Zelda complaining about the taste of the Fun Potion before. But maybe it tasted different every time or something like that. "It was a potion that helps to clear your mind and it makes you sleepy."

Zelda nodded and sat down on her bed. "Uh, Zelda, are you really okay with this whole thing? Because I'll basically be working for you if you think about it, since you'll be queen in just a few months or whatever."

"No, I'm not okay with it!"

Both of the pointy-eared teenagers stared at each other in shock. Link stared at Zelda because she had yelled at him, for the first time in his entire life. And Zelda stared at Link because… she hadn't meant to say that. The words had literally ripped out of her with no permission at all.

_**To save a bit of possible confusion, I will clarify the plot of the story- Link accidently gets a potion that forces the drinker to tell the absolute truth, instead of the "fun potion." Whoops! ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You want to know what the worst thing about writing a Zelda story is? Link. I simply hate having to make him talk… it's so out of character. But you guys changed my mind and made me want to continue writing this story. Enjoy! **_

Zelda was the first to break their stare-down. "Uh… I didn't mean to say that." Link nodded, quick to forgive the embarrassing moment. "It's okay… but did you really mean that? I wouldn't mind if you did."

Now, what Zelda intended to say was, 'Of course I didn't mean it! It was just a fluke, you know?' But what came out of her mouth was, "Yes, I meant it. But I didn't mean to say it." Again, they stared at each other. Link because she was being so blunt and un-princess-y and Zelda because it had happened again.

Her mouth would not obey her brain! It was frightening, to have no control over what you were saying! Nothing like this had ever happened to her before, to make her lose control over her own words. It wasn't even a mental thing, really. It was more of a physical- she _couldn't _make herself obey her brain.

"Zelda, are you feeling okay?" Link was truly looking concerned. _When was the potion going to kick in…?_

"No, Link. I'm not okay. You see, you're going to become head knight. And then you're going to be terribly busy. When are you ever going to have time just too… to spend time with me? This whole thing is just awful. I wish my father had never ever mentioned it. I wish the stupid dude hadn't died…"

Horrified, Zelda took both of her hands and firmly pressed them over her mouth. Link was starting to catch on to her problem. The girl clearly wasn't in control of her words. This was weird. "Zelda, why do you even care? I never thought spending time with me was that important to you."

Zelda lowered her head, her cheeks burning brighter than Link's goron suit. "Of course it matters, you idiot. Every second I spend with you matters to me. Even when you're being annoying or reckless."

Link caught his breath. This was news to him. He'd always thought that Zelda thought of him as an older brother. But the soft, quiet way she was talking wasn't like she was telling a brother she liked being with him. No, it was more like a shameful boy having to admit to a pretty girl that he'd been spying on her.

Swiftly, Link sat next to Zelda, tilting up her red face. She refused to meet his eyes. "Why do you like spending time with me?" His question was gentle, but tears streamed out of Zelda's large eyes.

She bit her lip until it bled, trying to stop the truth from escaping her mouth. Her face went paper white.

"Because… because… I l-love you."

_**Very short, I am aware. But I was having a bit of writer's block. The next chapters will be much longer. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update. And about the cliffhanger. :O**_

For the third freaking time that day, Link was staring at me with his mouth wide open, his eyes big. I could feel the tips of my ears turning red as I stared back. Tears streamed down my face. I had finally told him something I'd sworn never to tell him. I'd told him that I loved him. And he knew it was the truth, and that I wasn't just talking about the fondness I had for others. I _loved _him, and now he knew.

Embarrassed out of my mind, I put my face in my hands. He knew now. Now all I had to do was wait for his shock to turn into revulsion. How could the hero of the land ever even consider the stupid princess who couldn't save her people? I was weak when he was strong. I'd allowed my land to fall into ruins.

Instead of leaving, like I expected him to, he came and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me. This was even worse than if he had left. This was nothing more than the pity of a hero to a princess.

"Don't… please." My voice was surprisingly strong, considering my tears. Link hesitated for a moment, then slowly got up and left. "Thank you." I called to his back. He didn't look back at me he left the room.

I curled into a ball on my bed, staring blankly at the wall. Maybe we could be the same after this. Maybe.

_**Two Days Later**_

The next few days were a living hell for Link. He would absently ask Zelda a question, forgetting about the potions effects, and constantly make awkward situations. But at least now he knew what to do.

He was going to tell Zelda the truth about everything. He'd found out that the potion he'd gotten was actually not a Fun Potion, but one that made the drinker tell nothing but the total truth. Whoops.

Taking a deep breath, Link walked into Zelda's room. He had a feeling that it might be the last time he would be going in there.

_**Okay, this chapter was too short to. And this is another cliffhanger. I'm a horrible person. **_


End file.
